It is known to provide vehicles with “hand free” access system allowing user to act on a vehicle, e.g. for locking/unlocking the locks of the openable-panels of the vehicle, from outside this vehicle, if the user carries an appropriate identifier which is recognized by a transmitter/receiver recognition device with which the vehicle is equipped, when it lies in a specified geographical zone in the vicinity of the vehicle.
One disadvantage of such system is that generally the user needs to walk around his vehicle to operate the desired openable-panels.